tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (reboot series)
Rangers # Jason Scott: Red Ranger # Trini Kwan: Yellow Ranger # Billy Cranson: Blue Ranger # Kimberly Hart: Pink Ranger # Zack Taylor: Black Ranger # Tommy Oliver/Jorge Scott: Green Ranger # Sam Scott: Red Ranger (1995 movie version) # Zordon: Red Ranger (2017 movie version) Allies * Alpha 5 * Princess Veira Civilians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch * Principal Caplan * Ernie Arsenals * Red Power Sword * Black Power Axe * Blue Power Monk's spade * Yellow Power Spear * Pink Power Bow * Power Crossbow Blaster * Dragon Flute Dagger Villains Space Alien Warriors * Lord Zedd * Goldar * Rita Repulsa * Tengu * Jorge Scott (robot) * Rito Revolto * Z Putty Patrollers * Super Putty Patrollers Lord Zedd's Warrior Contestants # Slotsky # Freaky Feline # Mantiz # Flame-Head # Shellshock # Spidertron # Gnarly Gnome # Mirror Maniac # Dramole # Mantrap # Snizzard # Lizzinator # Chimera Goatan # Primator # Kyubicat (renamed KatAstrophe) # Showbiz Magician (renamed Showbiz Monster) # Rockstar # Foxtox (a fox Rinshi) Episodes # Return of the Prism (MMPR): Alpha 5 a robot, Zordon a shape-shifting Eltarian and a young teen named Jason escape to Earth from the Zhip with a special artifact called the Dino Nexus Prism. He and two new friends, Billy and Kimberly, must unlock its secrets to defend it from Lord Zedd. # Forged in Steel (MMPR): As Jason, Billy and Kimberly return to Jason's childhood home in an attempt to find his lost family, Trini and Zack come across a strange Eltarian alien named Zordon. Meanwhile, Zedd sends down the mighty Mantiz monster to retrieve the Power Steel. # Live and Learn (MMPR): Jason is accused of cheating on his first day of school after using his Datacom to find answers. Now, he must use his own abilities and leadership skills without it to lead the Rangers against another threat from Zedd, when he sends FlameHead to Angel Grove. # The Trouble with Billy: Billy is amazed when he discovers he’s developed real magic abilities. Meanwhile, Zedd hatches a plan with a turtle monster Shellshock to steal the Power Coins. # Drive to Survive (MMPR): While battling Spidertron, Zack must learn to conquer his greatest fear to save the Power Rangers and unlock a new power. Green Woolly Mammoth Zord makes its debut. # My Friend Alpha 5: Trini is targeted by Lord Zedd's latest monster, Gnarly Gnome. Isolated from the other Rangers, she and Alpha 5 must work together to save them. Meanwhile, Rita Repulsa uses the Green Power Coin to torture a mysterious "stowaway" to become the Green power ranger and further her own plans. # Mirror Attack: Kimberly tries to take part in several student activities, and creates the ability to clone herself, something which interests the wrong crowd. The Mirror Maniac gains access to Kimberly's tech and gives the cloning machine to Galvanax, who uses it to clone himself. Torosaurus Zord and Smilodon Zord rescue the "mysterious stowaway" who turns out to be the Green Power Ranger on the Zhip. # Green with Power: The Green Ranger makes an appearance, and both Lord Zedd and the Rangers rush out to learn all they can about who it is. Jason finds himself as the new bodyguard for a musical star and martial artist named Tommy Oliver. Tommy later reveals himself as the green ranger when his contractor is kidnapped by Goldar. # Rocking and Rolling (MMPR): Tommy is excited to be embarking on his world tour, but as Dramole starts an earthquake on Angel Grove, he's presented with a tough decision. # The Ranger Ribbon (MMPR): When Angel Grove’s sentimental “Ribbon Tree” is in danger of being cut down by Billy’s wealthy dad, Billy must learn to stand up to his father to save what’s important. The Rangers also have to contend with Mantiz's trap-making brother Mantrap. Jason has another encounter with Goldar. A man appears, claiming to be Jason's lost brother Jorge. # Poisonous Plots (MMPR): Jason is eager to reunite with Jorge, though Zordon, Tommy and Trini are suspicious of Jorge's motives. Later, Snizzard poisons Jason. Rita Repulsa demands the Rangers hand over their power coins in exchange for the antidote. Though Jorge urges them to agree to Rita's terms, Tommy and Trini create fake power coins made of chocolate and fool Rita into giving them the cure. The Rangers defeat Snizzard, though Rita escapes. At the end of the episode, Rita and Jorge are revealed to be working together. # Family Fusion (MMPR): Jorge breaks into the base and fights with Tommy for the Power Steel. During the fight, Jorge is revealed to be a robot imposter. The other Rangers arrive just in time to save Tommy and destroy the robot Jorge. Rita Repulsa frames Goldar for both the failed robot plot and for hiding Tommy on Zedd's ship. Furious, Lord Zedd has Goldar giganti-lightninged and forces him to fight the Rangers. Although Goldar initially overpowers the Rangers' Megazords, the Rangers finally destroy Goldar. It is revealed that Tommy is Jorge, and that his childhood memories had earlier been stolen by Rita and placed in her robot. Tommy/Jorge now remembers that, he went into hiding and assumed the identity of Tommy Oliver in order to protect himself from Lord Zedd. Reunited at last, Jason and Tommy embrace. # Ace and the Race (MMPR): Zack finds himself increasingly distracted from his friends and Power Ranger duties when he spends all this time trying to impress his local hero. Meanwhile the Lizzinator puts the Scott Brothers under a strange competitiveness spell. # The Royal Rival (MMPR): A mysterious princess named Veira and her royal guard called Chimera Goatan arrive on Earth to challenge the Power Rangers. # The Royal Rumble (MMPR): The Power Rangers band together with a new ally to try and defeat Zedd’s new champion, but even their teamwork may not be enough. # Tomb Raider: A Halloween board game leads the Power Rangers into Tengu's trap where they must confront monsters like Mantrap, Mirror Maniac, Shellshock and FlameHead that they have already beaten them in the past. # Monkey Business (MMPR): Zack and Trini decide to run for office at school but are thrown into discord by Primator, a monster capable of recording their voices. # The Adventures Of Alpha 5: Alpha documents the adventures of the Power Rangers on his new blog, while a cat-like monster Kyubicat attempts to steal the Dino Power Coins. # Showbiz Magician: Billy must confront Showbiz Magician, one of Lord Zedd’s newest contestants after his magical spells backfire on his teammates. # Helping Hand (MMPR): While Kimberly deals with issues at school, the Power Rangers must overcome Rockstar's invincible force field. Zedd takes all of the Dino Coins from Bulk and Skull. # Lord Zedd Rises: The final battle begins as Lord Zedd unleashes his devastating attack on the Rangers. But, Rita Repulsa betrays Zedd. During the final battle against Zedd, the Dino Nexus Prism restores Jason's broken Red Dino Power Star where it not only turns Zordon into an alternate Red Ranger, but also restores Sam Scott. The Rangers are able to destroy Zedd with the Dino Nexus Prism going inactive, but Rita survives at the unexpected Power Steel meteor attack on the Zhip. # Past, Present, And Future (MMPR): When Foxtox freezes the Power Rangers in revenge for defeating Kyubicat, Kimberly and Santa Claus must travel through time to save the day. Category:Power Rangers series